Naga Zoey x Male Sorcerer Reader: Hypnotized by a Sorcerer
by BluXRE
Summary: You are a sorcerer who your trying to find your wand that you dropped. You were able to find it and found out that the girl is a Naga. Who her name is Zoey. When she see's you, you were chosen to be her snack. You are trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. Will you get your wand back? Or will you become Zoey's meal? Read and find out til you see the announcement. Enjoy.


**For any reason why hypnosis is magic, is because it is indeed magic! I took a later term that I did indeed saw one cartoon called "Haunted Mouse" where in fact has hypnosis. So that is an example of hypnotism. And I also want so see what happens if another person hypnotizes Naga Zoey. So I took a later term by you, who may in fact try to confront the Naga by your surprise. So, let's see if the answer is indeed correct.**

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

In the deep dark forest, there was a person wearing a (f/c) Robe with a (f/c) hat who is searching for something that he dropped when he landed from flying. He was stressed when he didn't find any location that has his item. And he got tired of finding it.

?: Ugh, it has been 4 hours and I couldn't find my wand. Sure, I may be the most powerful magic Sorcerer known to man and woman. But losing my precious wand was no chance of losing it! (blast his magic ball from his (f/c) gloves to the tree and exploded) (sighs) I better find it in the morning then, it is getting dark after all. I better find a place to sleep in before someone comes.

The sorcerer couldn't find it, but he found a cave he can sleep in for the night. But he can sense something nearby. Since he has blue gust dust that came out of his mouth, knowing that someone maybe right by him, or sense it.

?: What the? There's someone in there that is actually dangerous? Hold on. What is that? (Then he blinks his eyes several times til his (e/c) turns into full complete blue eyeball, he looks at something red, and olive liked. Til he notice that it is a snake's body.) A huge snake? Why is that there anyways?

But, the body moves, to see a beautiful red girl, with her only wearing her red bra. He blushes, knowing that she is actually cute. But he resisted the blush, and got confused.

?: Hold on, why am I blushing? No sorcerers can have a loved one after their older, and I am one of them, even though my birthday is next month. How can I even know if I can get in love with that girl who is a NAGA!? (He saw that the red hair girl has no legs, but the snake body is attached the girl's hips and thighs. He just got himself embarrassed by the Naga.) Okay, I better get out of here and forget this ever happened. But til she snores and moves again, and this time, he is seeing what he is not possible. It was his wand! The Naga is holding the sorcerer's wand and she doesn't even know how to use it!) Hey! That's my wand that she is holding!

Your P.O.V.

You get surprised when she is starting to wake up! Knowing that she is smelling your smell from you wearing your (f/c) robe, since you got covered in peach, apple, and banana juice! You cast a spell on yourself to become invisible, and hid in the wall. But you also sense her aura, knowing that you heard her name, which is indeed "Zoey". And man her past was something, you blush even more and resist it.

?: (thoughts) Get a hold to yourself (y/n)! You know you can get love, when your older. But I want someone to love me now! (sighs) Well, I guess if Zoey want's to love me. Then I have to do it. But hidden.

Zoey: (yawns) Who's-s-s-s there? I know your there! Come on out and show yourself!

You stay hidden and quiet so you won't make a sound. But Zoey's tongue and nose then starts to smell you again. She then follow's your sent til she get's to you. But you are invisible, she starts to lean in closer and licks the hidden you. When she stopped smelling your scent. She grabs your neck and revealed you clearly, when your spell is cancelled. She was shocked to see what you are!

Zoey: My oh my. Well ain't I lucky. Another genie!

You: Um, you do know that I am a sorcerer right?

Zoey: (surprised) A sorcerer? You? How is that even possible anyways? I thought you were a genie!

You: Look Zoey, you don't realized that you are talking to the most powerful sorcerer in the whole world, more powerful than man and woman in history!

Zoey: Most powerful sorcerer eh? My, ain't this my lucky day eh?

You: Lucky? You madam have my wand which belongs to me right!?

Zoey: Hush boy! You don't know who your talking to hmm!?

You: I know! You are a Naga! I read every books about different breeds of Naga's like a Carnivore breed! Like you!

Zoey: Well, aren't you so smart. You know alot of Naga's eh?

You: Yes Zoey! And if you don't know, you are indeed holding my wand!

Zoey is shocked to see that she is holding your wand. She looks at your wand for a second, and looks back to you.

You: Can I please have my wand back so I can leave? I have a world to see after battling with somebody a few hours ago!

Zoey blushes for a sec and resist it. Til she smirks for a scheme to take your entire power away to make her a powerful Naga. Since she ate Shantae and the fairies and absorbed their magic!

Zoey: I may take your plea, but no.

You: Wait, did you say no to me?

Zoey: Yes, why's that?

You: Look, after all this time. I found my wand, and you aren't going to give it back to me!? Is there a reason why!?

Zoey: Well, let's say. (pauses for a second, and wraps her tail around your legs) You are going to be my midnight snack.

You felt something wrap around you, so you look down to see her tail wrapped around you tight, squeezing them to prevent you from escaping. You get angry and yelled at Zoey!

You: Listen here Zoey! I am not going to be your snack! And you are not taking my full power away from me!

She angers at you and she wraps you more deeper in her loop tail of coils til it reaches to your neck and you "Gulped!" when she tightens her tail on your throat! She squeezes you tight and you are starting to resist the suffocation of Zoey's coils.

Zoey: My my boy. You are something to a damsel in distress as a Sorcerer eh? Or make that in fact, a wizard, a magician, mage, and every other thing else in a class!? (laughs evily)

She knows everything you had learned in the past. Learning everything you ever learned. As a wizard, magician, mage, and other things. You start to anger her even more, and wiggled fast!

You: Your ain't getting away with this you huge human worm! Mph!

Your mouth is then blocked by her tail, and you can feel the beneath of her tail, slimy, and smooth.

Zoey: Shh! My sorcerer friend, I can take your angry away if you can look into my eyes and relax-x-x-x-x-x.

Zoey unleashes her hypnosis spirals on you and you look at her eyes. You are just standing there with an awkward look on your face. Zoey doesn't know that you are immune to everybody's hypnosis. But you in the other hand have hypnosis too. But more powerful than her's. Zoey's tail uncover's your mouth and you breath in and out, and you smiled to an evil scheme look and already began speaking.

You: Well Zoey, your hypnosis may be beautiful, but I am not hypnotized.

Zoey stops smiling and was shocked to hear your voice.

Zoey: What!? How did you!? It's impossible!

You: Impossible? Ha! Just in case you didn't notice, but I was born with an immune to hypnosis!

Zoey: Your immune to my hypnosis!? What about my constriction then!? (She squeezes you tightly, resisting it) You are resisting it eh? How are you going to get out of this mess!? After all, you are my snack!

You: Well Zoey, there's one thing I know to get out of this. (Your blue eyes turn back to your regular (e/c) pupils)

Zoey: Yeah, and what's that?

You: Well in case you didn't notice, I am a hypnotist!

Zoey: WHAT!?

You levitate and pinning Zoey to the wall by her coils you possess and you stare at her eyes, starting your hypnotizing.

You: Look into my eyes!

Zoey: (gasps in shock and squeezed)

You squeeze her and her eye's open to see your's spiraling and Zoey's pupils starts to grow bigger and makes new ones, seeing that she is being hypnotized! You learned a new spell of hypnosis for magicians, but are indeed compatible to the entire magic breeds like you. You smile widely, finally catching her in your own hypno prison.

You: Keep looking at my hypnosis spell my slave!

Zoey: (trying to resist) No- no- I- Ah-

You: (echoes) _Are you still looking at my eyes my sexy chick? Hmm?_

Zoey: (losing the resist) Y-y-y-y-yes! MASTER! (pings with a silly cute smile)

Zoey lost the resist from your most powerful hypnosis! You have indeed won the battle and she is now yours to command.

You: Good. Now give me my wand back into my hat.

Zoey follows your head, making her nod up and down to a yes, and she gave you your wand right directly into your hat.

Zoey: Anything else I can do for you master?

You tried to think, but you start to blush again. Making Zoey follow the blush too.

You: Well uh- (You tried to think of something else. But with the bulge you can feel in you underwear. You had no choice but to do it.) (sighs in defeat) I want you to be my girlfriend.

Zoey listened to your command and she apply.

Zoey: Yes my love, I can be your girlfriend.

You smiled in surprise that it worked. So you two start to get close to each other, and slowly smash both of your lips to a kiss. Then you two start to make out, making Zoey tighten the coils that you and Zoey are in you insert your tongue into yours. Then sliding your tongue back into yours, and smiled. You two chuckled. and you have notice that something isn't right.

You: Wow, that was interesting. But hold on. If I kissed a Naga in this reality, and that even mean that- Wait a minute! (You woke up) I was dreaming!

You look around to see that you are alone in the cave, noticing that you were right. You were dreaming and it was morning. It seems that when you got to the cave, you were out like the light after the blue gust came out of your mouth.

You: Wow, I guess it was a dream then. (looks at the dream cloud) Well then, I guess my dream self is having a good time in there, while I am out in the reality. Well, I guess I learned myself a lesson, never try to get love for no reason whatsoever! Well, I better get going now, I got to meet Danny and his friend's since I have my wand back from the dream, and something important they needed to tell me, but first, I got to meet Clockworks to see what I needed to see! And I guess I can leave the dream here, (you look at the dream and you smiled) since they already have a home.

You smiled at it, and you disappeared to get to Clockworks. And seeing the dream you, and Zoey, sleeping in for the night. Making you wink.

* * *

 **Looks like the answer was indeed right, hypnotizing Naga Zoey really did work! Now it may be confusing is to why I stopped when the sorcerer teleport'd himself to see Clockworks is because there is something important he needs to see. I mean you who is a sorcerer. I better relax now since I got this adjusted. Oh, and make sure you check out my SYOC that I published today. I need alot of people to send me the apps. But for now, hope you liked this story, and I will see you later. Ha ha, see ya!**


End file.
